


Wild West of the Heart

by ArdentLake



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hot Chocolate, M/M, MTL ficlet, Pining, so much pining, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentLake/pseuds/ArdentLake
Summary: Rhett and Link are stuck in the cabin during the blizzard right after Chapter 19 of More Than Life.





	Wild West of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cattacodinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattacodinosaur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Than Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491332) by [cattacodinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattacodinosaur/pseuds/cattacodinosaur). 



> I HEARD YOU WERE HAVING A BAD DAY MEL SO I MADE YOU A THING! IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!

As the snow fell outside the cabin, Rhett and Link watched Paint Your Wagon. They sipped from comforting mugs of hot chocolate, sitting close together but not too close. They giggled and poked fun at the movie like they were a Western musical version of Mystery Science Theater. However, when Lee Marvin and Clint Eastwood started singing they couldn't help but admit they were quite good. "I Talk to the Trees" was especially moving for a reason neither man could quite figure out. The tension in the room during that song was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Towards the end of the movie, Rhett noticed Link had spilled a drop of his hot chocolate right onto his shirt. He reached for a napkin and bunched some of the fabric of Link's shirt in his hand to wipe the stain. Rhett hadn't put any thought into what he was doing, but when Link's breath hitched at his actions, he stopped and looked up. Link was staring at him with eyes wide and mouth open. Misreading Link's shock, Rhett snatched his hand away with his face burning red. Both of their hearts pounded as they held each other's gaze. It was a tense moment, eyes locked until Rhett finally looked away.

"That was weird of me, wasn't it? I'm sorry, man," Rhett mumbled as he clenched the napkin in his fist.

"N-no, it's ok. I should have noticed it. I should probably pause the movie so I can try to get the stain out," Rhett nodded quietly as Link padded off, throwing glances over his shoulder at Rhett. He unclenched his fist, napkin slowly unfolding in his palm. _All I do is make a mess of things. God, what was I thinking?_ He tossed the napkin aside and rested his head in his hands. _Jessie, what should I do?_


End file.
